Hatred
by Chibi0Dragon
Summary: A +Anima fanfiction: Cooro, Senri, Husky, and Nana arrive at a Village that hates +anima, but they have no choice but to stay for a couple of days. How long will they be able to keep their secret? Read and Review...I seriously doubt that its PG...probably


Chibi D: Haya I'm back with a new story, Yay for me, and helping me host this new story, isn't my Yami, he isn't, a kidnapped dbz character, No its Cooro!  
  
Cooro: Haya...I guess that I will be helping Chibi D host...  
  
Chibi D:I decided to write this because of the lack of +Anima fics on the net...actually I think that this is the fourth one, on ff.net.and its either the 2nd or the 1st one done in chapters...Cooro could you get the disclaimer please.  
  
Cooro: Chibi Dragon doesn't own +Anima...she doesn't even own the manga.she reads it at toriyamaworld.com...  
  
Chibi D: COMMON PEOPLE DO SOMETHING GOOD HERE TRANSLATE +ANIMA, I'm talking to you VIZ...please...Well enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri, trudged through the desert, dragging their feet while Nana complained loudly about the lack of water, and a variety of other things. "I'm Hungry, I'm thirsty, and my feet hurt, how much longer?" She stated over and over again.  
  
"Quit being a girl!" Husky growled angrily at her.  
  
"Awww Husky she has a point yah know we have been walking for days.Ill probably drop dead pretty soon." Cooro complained. Most of their travel had consisted of nothing but bickering, yelling and complaining, and all for of the +anima were getting annoyed with all of it. Although nobody could say much in the way of Senri, in fact he hadn't said more then two words the whole time, although every once in a while he would stop and pick a flower growing in odd places.well no matter how you put it its always odd to see a flower growing in the middle of the desert. A/N Yeah I know that there are plants and stuff in the desert.its just you don't normally see them in manga.deserts are always just rock for some reason ^.^   
  
"Hay look a path, and where there is a path there is a," Cooro yelled happily whilst running to the top of a large sand dune. ".a town.and that means FOOOD! YAY" Cooro happily ran towards the nearby, forgetting his lack of energy.  
  
"Hay Cooro, wait for us!" Husky yelled angrily before giving up and turning back towards his companions. "I thought that he was going to drop dead at any minute." He growled.  
  
Nana giggled, "That's Cooro for you, he has a one track mind, food." Senri smiled at Nana's remark, as the now 3-person group jogged up the sand path towards the near buy city.  
  
The city was bustling with busy people going on with their day, buying and selling a bunch of items that could definitely pass off as junk. The trio finally found their missing member begging a food merchant to give him some free fish.  
  
"Common mister please just one little minnow.PLEASE they look so good." Cooro begged, stopping at nothing short of getting down on his hands and knees  
  
WHACK!! "Honestly Cooro, why don't you try buying one!" husky said, after whacking him over the head with the pole that he *ahem* borrowed from the lady at beehive castle. A/N sry forgot the name  
  
"I would buy one.but you have all the money.and all the stuff that we can sell for more money...and..."Cooro continued listing off reasons, while Husky stood behind him scowling and holding his stick dangerously close to Cooro's head. "Hay look over there APPLES! YAY!"  
  
Nana sighed and Husky glared, neither of them saying anything. Senri observed from the sidelined trying not to laugh, very uncharacteristically "Well we don't have enough money to spend on apples anyways." Husky smirked at Cooro.  
  
"Well then maybe you boys should get a job, after all we need to eat." Nana replied happily, maybe a little too happily.  
  
"You mean we right?" Cooro, and husky asked in unison.  
  
"No I mean me, you don't actually expect me, the cute little girl that I am to do all that back breaking slave labour do you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yes!" All three of the other +Anima stated, including Senri. Nana sighed as mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like it was worth a shot, and shrugged her shoulders, with her oh so sweet grin plastered on her face.  
  
Senri smiled and pointed to a piece of paper pinned up to a board on an old building. "Well at least we don't need to look far." Nana grinned, "Look Senri found a wanted poster!" Husky and Cooro rushed over to the tattered piece of paper pushing each other out of the way in an attempt to read it first.  
  
The paper was crumpled in places, and was yellowing from age. Across the top in huge black print was the word WANTED underneath it in slightly smaller print, "Dead or Alive." Below the writing was a picture of two girls they looked identical minus the pair of wolf ears, and claws on one, and the fox ears and tail on the other. They were probably twins. Directly under the picture was some more black font, "Dead or Alive, beware, considered to be very dangerous." In more large print like the title, it said Reward: $40000 A/N once again I forgot what type of money they use.so lets just go with regular $ until I am told otherwise.   
  
"They are +Anima, I wonder what they did, that's a pretty big reward on their heads." Cooro wondered out loud. Then without warning Husky grabbed the wanted poster off of the wall and marched over to the man who Cooro was trying to get free food from.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but what exactly did these people do, that's a lot of money.did they kill somebody or something." Husky asked.  
  
The merchant snorted, and gave Husky a strange look. "Use your eyes boy, can't you see that they are +Anima."  
  
"Yes we know that, but why are they, in trouble, what did they do." Cooro questioned innocently.  
  
The man grunted, "Damn kids, I aint got time for this, I said that they are +Anima, what more do you want, if you are considering going after them, I wouldn't bother that poster is out dated, and those two already skipped town."  
  
"So the town was after them just cause they were +Anima.don't you find that even just a little unfair!" Husky yelled. His face was turning beet red, and his breath became uneven.  
  
The man raised his eyebrow quizzically. "You wouldn't happen to know any +Anima.would you." The merchant smirked.  
  
Cooro opened his mouth ready to speak, "Well actual.YEOWCH" but immediately stopped as Nana jammed the heel of her shoe into his foot.  
  
"Oops, clumsy me!" she giggled, as she watched Cooro try to suppress a look of pain. "What Cooro was saying, was that we actually, uh, never heard of a +Anima.he.he.he. Come one guys I think that I saw an inn over there"  
  
The gang walked quickly until they were out of the mans sight, and then ran full speed the rest of the way, knocking over stands, and accidentally pushing people out of the way. The closer they go to the edge of the village the more the terrain changed, from the sandy path, to some sort of hard rock. They skidded to a halt as they came to a large cliff. Cooro looked over the edge and commented on how steep it was. It had to be at least 20 feet high, and at the bottom the land changed back to the desert sand. Sharp rocks poked out at funny angles all the way up.  
  
They all sat down and dangled their feet off of the edge of the cliff. "Now what do we do, this is the only town for miles and there is no way that I am going to stay in the desert again, but that town seems less then friendly toward +anima." Nana said crest fallen. Husky looked at here clenching his fists and growling, while Senri looked over the desert and sighed.  
  
"Well then we stay here!" Cooro said all too cheerfully. The group gave him the are you crazy look and Cooro laughed, "Come on guys nobody actually needs to know that we are +Anima, if we just lay low for a day or two. As long as we don't transform or mess up we should be ok."  
  
Senri smiled. "Cooro is right, we should stay."  
  
"Fine we will stay but only for a day or two, I really don't like this place." Husky said hastily. Cooro smiled and they got up and headed back towards the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi D: I'll try to give Senri a bigger part but its really hard to picture him in this, and im sry that this fic wasn't all that great, it was the first fic that I wrote in a long time, I think that I am going to continue with it. But that all depends on how many review I get.  
  
Cooro: And how board she is after rereading all of her issues of Shonen Jump again.  
  
Chibi D: Yeah that too...maybe if I send them enough e-mails they will put it in the magazine when SandLand finishes....Cooro get me my keyboard, and a computer I have some e-mails to write.  
  
Cooro: Your sitting in front of you computer...and you used your keyboard to type this fic.....  
  
Chibi D: Ooops got caught up in the moment, well remember to read and review...as for that wanted poster, those girls wont be characters in the fiction, unless you want them to be, please tell me in a review, review pleeeeeeeeeaaaase...and if you know of any more +Anima fanfictions please tell me preferable non yaoi. 


End file.
